


Great Adventure

by AveryRogers83



Series: Amusement Park Vacation [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Steve x Reader have been best friends for years and roommates about as long.  One day Steve decides you’ve been working too much and wants to take you on a much needed vacation.Author’s Notes: This is for @promarvelfangirl #pmfg4K writing challenge. This is can be read in as a series or as a one-shot. Feedback is much appreciated.





	Great Adventure

You felt defeated, Steve was making plans to take you on vacation and he wouldn’t even give you a hint as to where you were going. You knew the more you tried to extract information the more resistant he became. It didn’t help that Steve threatened to lock you up in your bedroom if you woke him up again before the sun came out.  Steve always had a knack for keeping secrets ever since you were kids. So you resigned to going back to your room, plug in your earbuds and settle in to try and get some sleep. The music was so relaxing that your eyes began to feel heavy and you were soon lulled into peaceful slumber. Before you knew it Steve was gently shaking you awake.    
  
 _Hey sleepy head, it’s time to wake up_ _  
_ _What, what time is it?_ _  
_ _It’s about eight thirty and you need to get up and get ready._ _  
_ _But I don’t wanna._  
  
You pulled your blankets over your head  
  
 _Come on you need to get up._   
  
Steve pulled the blankets off you  
  
 _Weren’t you the one waking me up at all hours of the morning because you were so excited for this vacation._ _  
_ _I know but I finally feel asleep and now I’m so tired._ _  
_ _Well you need to get in the shower so we can get going._ _  
_ __Ugh, fine.

 

You reluctantly rolled out of bed and headed to the shower to get ready.    
You quickly got showered and put just a tad bit of makeup on so you didn’t look like the walking dead and then dressed in your travel clothes, still unsure of where your best friend was taking you, you opted to go for a pair of jeans, tee, and sneakers, grabbing a hoodie on the way out just in case.  

 

Steve was already waiting with the car packed and ready to go by the time you got out.  

 

_ You set? _

_ Yeah, you going to tell me where we’re going now? _

_ Nope, not yet.  _

_ So what are you just kidnapping me and I have no idea where we’re going? What if something happens to me and my parents have no idea where I am.  _

_ Do you really think I would let anything happen to you? _

_ No, but. Ugh, You’re killing me Smalls.  _

Steve just chuckles:  _ You’ll know soon enough.  _

_ Fine, I give up.  _

 

You settled in the passenger seat and resigned to just enjoying the ride, but more importantly being on vacation with one of your favorite people in the world.  The two of you talked about everything from your favorite memories to debating current events, singing along with your favorite songs on your playlist; both of you completely off key, but neither of you cared because the two of you were having way too much fun.  Before you knew it over a hour and a half had passed on your trip and when you looked out the passenger window you finally got sight of where you were going. 

 

_ Oh my gosh is that….Are we going to Six Flags? _

_ Steve smiled: Yep _

_ You were elated, you had a smile from ear to ear.  _

_ I can’t believe you’re taking me to Six Flags, we haven’t been to an  _ **_amusement park_ ** _ since, wow how long has it been?  _

_ Since our senior year in high school, when we went to Magic Kingdom and you ate so much cotton candy and hot dogs that you ended up getting sick and throwing up when we got off Space Mountain.   _

_ I still can’t stand the sight of blue cotton candy to this day.  _

_ We’ll make sure we don’t come across any cotton candy carts while we’re here.  _

 

You were so excited you still couldn’t believe Steve had brought you to an amusement park.  The thing you and Steve enjoyed doing together more than anything else was riding the biggest and most thrilling roller coasters you could find. Spending so many weekends at Coney Island riding every ride until they closed down and the two of you were so exhausted you couldn’t walk straight, those were the best summer memories. 

 

The minute you and Steve walked into the park you were kids again; grabbing a map of the park and figuring out which rides you just had to ride before the place closed down.  

 

_ So what do we ride first? _

_ This is your vacation, you pick.  _

_ Our vacation, and all I know is that I want to ride Nitro and _

_ We have to do the Dare Devil Dive _

*In unison*  _ And Bumper Cars! _


End file.
